


heart on a tilt

by robokittens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokittens/pseuds/robokittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay," Eric says, "but you've got to be quiet, sweetheart. You know how thin these walls are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart on a tilt

Eric's fingers are small, but they're calloused from years of hockey, dotted with the strange, smooth skin of burn scars, victims of errant pie tins. And they're dextrous, and they're _small_ , which means it's almost no effort for him to slip two up inside of Jack in an instant, just the barest amount of lube so Jack can really feel it.

Jack's breath catches in his throat. He draws in another shaky breath and almost lets it out before Eric's fingers crook just enough to press against his prostate. He gasps. 

"Shhh, baby," Eric whispers. He leans in to press an open-mouthed kiss to Jack's collarbone. He works his fingers halfway out, then presses them back in. "You want another one?"

Jack huffs out something that's almost a _Yeah_ , and he can feel Eric smile against his chest.

"Okay," he says, "but you've got to be quiet, sweetheart. You know how thin these walls are."

"Okay," Jack says, fervent. His pitches his voice lower, says it again: "Okay." 

Eric hums affirmation, and draws his fingers out agonizingly slow. Jack doesn't whimper, not quite, just breathes out harsh through his nose and clenches down on Eric's fingers without even meaning to. Eric laughs, soundless.

He doesn't move his hand far. Jack can feel the coolness of the lube even before Eric's fingers touch him again, a tight little triangle pressed against his hole. "You ready, baby?" Eric whispers, and Jack nods, fights to keep his breathing steady. Eric's in to the first knuckle before he can't anymore. 

Jack lets out another deep, shaky breath. He can feel the press of Eric's fingers inside him, can feel the bump of Eric's pinky folded down _out_ side him.

Eric leans down to kiss his forehead, a gentle counterpoint to the push and stretch of his fingers inside Jack. "Shhh," Eric whispers, a ghost of breath against Jack's skin, and he rocks his hand back and forth, his fingers moving relentless inside Jack. Jack hadn't realized he was making any noise.

His cock is heavy against his stomach, flushed and twitching like the rest of him. Precome beads at the tip. Eric drags his thumb across the head, and the movement of his fingers is enough to make Jack bite his lip to keep quiet.

"Do you think I can make you come like this?" Eric whispers, and all Jack can do is nod.

Eric's fingers press in and up again, fucking Jack slowly but steadily, hitting his prostate on almost every stroke. His other hand presses down on Jack's chest, fingers splayed in a way that seems almost dainty. Jack bears down.

"Can —" he tries, bites his lip again until he can trust his voice to stay low. "Can I — Can you —"

"Of course, sweetheart," Eric murmurs. "Of course. You just keep quiet for me, now."

He pulls his fingers out, and Jack nearly sobs at the loss. He can feel himself shaking, can feel the precome spurting out across his abs. 

Eric's fingers are cool and lube-slick again when they press against his entrance, a little knot of four pushing slowly into him. They're not even in up to the first knuckle when Jack breaks, letting loose a sob that he knows is just on the edge of too loud.

"Shhh," Eric whispers against his jaw, fastens their mouths together; it's Eric muffling the sound of Jack's harsh breathing more than it's a kiss. His hand trails down Jack's chest, fingers wrapping lightly around Jack's cock. That's all it takes, more than enough, for Jack to come, shooting hot on Eric's hand and up his own chest.

Everything goes fuzzy and shiny-gold around the edges. Jack shuts his eyes.

He can feel Eric's hand working on his too-sensitive cock. Eric's fingers press against Jack's lips and he opens for them unquestioningly. The taste of his own come is bitter on his tongue as he licks at Eric's fingers, sucks them dry. 

"So good, sweetheart," Eric whispers, and kisses Jack's forehead, his cheek, the corner of his mouth where Eric's fingers are still hooked in. 

They kiss around his fingers, loose and messy, until he pulls them away; their kisses stay quiet, open-mouthed and lazy. Jack feels sated, lax, as he lets himself fall into the kiss.

He doesn't realize he's drifted off until he feels Eric petting his face, knuckles against his cheekbone. He blinks himself aware to see Eric propped over him, a soft smile on his face. "Sorry," Jack whispers. And, "I love you."

Eric stills above him — it's new, for both of them. He pauses just a moment, then says, "I love you too, baby." It's not a whisper. It's not a secret, not really, even if they have to keep quiet. Jack smiles sleepily. He reaches up to touch Eric's face, a möbius strip of affection.

"I love you," he says again, and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the porn i was supposed to be writing. thanks to reserve for looking it over. title from [empires](http://www.plyrics.com/lyrics/empires/howgooddoesitfeel.html).


End file.
